


Five Kisses that Definitely Happened Somewhere/Somewhen

by OtherCat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chrno Crusade, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Rosette and Chrono kiss, and a fifth for Mary. Crossovers with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and StarGate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses that Definitely Happened Somewhere/Somewhen

**1\. The Sixth Grade Sadie Hawkins Dance (Human AU)**

"Rosette!"

"Shut up!"

"Go on, ask him!"

"No!"

Chrono looked up and saw Rosette over by the jungle gym, getting red in the face, and looking like she was about to deck her friend-and-sometimes-rival Claire. Chrono sighed, "not again!" He set the book he'd been reading down, got up, and headed over to the jungle gym. Sometimes, keeping his best friend out of fights was a full time job. The other kids called her _Rosetta bombaletta_ , and boy, did that name fit. She was always fighting and getting put in detention after school, and he was always waiting after, to walk her home.

Claire bounced. "There he is! Go on, ask him!"

"Ask me what?" Chrono asked as he reached the jungle gym.

Rosette blushed, then glared impartially at both Claire and him. "?" Rosette said, all in one breath.

"Huh?" Chrono blinked. He'd maybe heard one word out of three in all that rush.

"There, see! He said no!" Rosette shouted, and started to stomp off.

Chrono caught her by the arm, and ducked her swing when she turned on him. "Hey! I didn't say anything, you were talking too fast, dummy!" Chrono protested.

"Don't call me a dummy, you dummy!" Rosette shouted back. "Do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance or not?"

"Yes," Chrono said.

Rosette blinked at him, like she couldn't believe what she had heard. "Really? You want to go to the dance?"

"Yes," Chrono repeated. "I want to go."

"You're not just saying that because I might deck you?" Rosette asked uncertainly.

For a girl who had fearlessly faced down the school principal, Rosette sometimes acted like she had no self confidence at all. "I want to go," he said, then leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oooooh! Chrono and Rosie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Claire sang out, then squealed and ran when both Rosette and Chrono charged.

**2\. Somewhere In England (Crossover, Post Chosen, Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**

Rosette sat on the rim of the fountain, and Chrono sat on the ground below her, leaning against the side of the courtyard fountain as he read. Rosette was combing through the boy's long purple-streaked hair with her fingers. As Katherine Valentine watched from the conference room window, the girl began to braid the boy's hair. It was sweet, intimate, and at the same time, horribly wrong. "Mr. Harris, I'm not sure I'm the Watcher best suited to work with Rosette," she said to the field operative.

"Because the Rosette and Chrono Show gives you the wiggins?" Xander asked, stepping forward to join Katherine by the window.

"That would be putting it mildly," Katherine said. "I realize you may be accustomed to such unorthodox partnerships but I--I was trained to a more traditional standard." Which was the nicest way she could put the divide between being from a Watcher family, and being one of the Head Watcher's "new Watchers."

Xander smiled, unoffended. "I won't say it wasn't a surprise to have the Slayer I was looking for to show up in the lobby of the hotel where I was staying with mini-demon in tow."

Katherine smiled despite herself. According to the field operative's report, Rosette Christopher had marched right up to him and said, "I know why you're here. I'll sign up, but only if Chrono comes with." Katherine might disapprove of the relationship, but she couldn't fault the girl's loyalty and devotion to her friend. Nor could she deny that the demon truly cared for the girl, and seemed to have a talent for restraining the young Slayer's impulsive nature and diverting her considerable temper. "So I would imagine," Katherine said. "From what I've seen she has a very--forceful--personality."

"From what I've seen, so do you," Xander said with a grin. "That's why the Council thinks you'll be good for her. That you're from one of the old families is just a bonus. Plus--take a look," Xander said, and nodded to the young couple. Chrono's head was tipped back, and Rosette was leaning forward, her hair partially concealing the demon's face. They were kissing. Katherine wanted to fling the window open to shout at the two to stop that this very instant--but remembered that these windows didn't open. Xander looked amused. "That's probably just for show, because we're watching them. Chrono's a pre-adolescent for his species. In a few more years though, he won't be, and they're both gonna need someone to help them keep their hormones under control."

Katherine tilted an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I appreciate the implication that I'm some sort of school marmish chaperone, Mr. Harris."

"No implication intended, Ms. Valentine," Xander said with an embarrassed grin.

** 3\. In a Crystal Cavern (Crossover-Fusion with StarGate SG-1) **

"Rosette...are you sure?" Chrono asked, his voice a rough edged whisper. The dying Goa'uld frowned at her, eyes glittering gold, then fading back to their normal hue.

"Why does everyone and their brother keep asking me that?" Lieutenant Christopher said, exasperated. First Major Remington, then Colonel Carter, then three different Tok'ra. She wasn't compromised, she didn't have Stockholm Syndrome, and she knew what she was doing. "You have the information we need to find Dr. Hendric, and knowledge of how to sneak into Aion's home turf. I need you." And I don't want you to die!

"You cannot trust me. Your people cannot trust me," Chrono said weakly. "And you will never be able to return to your home world." The Goa'uld smiled. "And I will never be Tok'ra."

"You saved my life you stupid snake! You saved my _team_ . I don't care if you're Ming the Merciless, Darth Vader, or _Serpentor_. I'm not going to let you die on me, before we can find Az!"

The Goa'uld chuckled weakly. "There is something absurd...about this conversation."

Rosette smiled in return, and reached out to brush the long hair out of his eyes. "That would be you. C'mon, lets do this, find Az, and get revenge for Magda." Madga had been the human host of Mara, a Tok'ra agent that Chrono had been forced to kill for Aion. Chrono had been in love with Magda, but hated Mara, and Mara had hated Chrono. Apparently, the Tok'ra agent and the Goa'uld lordling had spent decades playing spy versus spy with each other, then ended up in a weird, messy relationship, instigated by Magda. It was somehow comforting to know that even evil alien overlords needed a score card to deal with their interpersonal relationships.

The eyes flared gold for a moment. "Unfair, to mention her," Chrono said, but he was smiling as he said it. "I should never have told you." His eyes closed for a moment, and he winced, and whispered something in Goa'uld. "It--it is a strange custom, Rosette, but I would like you to kiss me." Could a Goa'uld blush? Apparently they could--Chrono blushed, and averted his gaze.

"Wait, I know Jaffa kiss why wouldn't--oh!" Rosette felt her own face heat up. Goa'uld attacked their prospective hosts from behind, Tok'ra entered through the mouth.

"Hasan...Hasan says that being kissed by a beautiful woman would be the very best way to go," Chrono said softly. Hasan was Chrono's host--it was probably Hasan who was blushing then. Hasan had just been a kid, when Chrono had been forced to take him as a host. A kid who wasn't going to ever get any older.

Rosette felt suddenly cold, and tears stung her eyes. She slowly lay down beside Goa'uld, and slid her hand beneath his head. They kissed. Rosette felt something slide down her throat, a sharp pain, and then nothing at all.

**4\. Good Morning, Sunshine (Time Stamp/Missing Scene, slight AU)**

Chrono watched Rosette sleep. He listened to her heart beat and the ticking of the watch, her little growling snore. Her hair lay in a golden tangle that half obscured her face, her body curled toward him, one hand open, palm up. Time drew them closer and closer to death, but he couldn't help but smile. He wished he could go on watching her forever, he wished he could protect her forever, and that this strange, dreamlike time toward the tail end of summer would never end.

They had been sleeping in the same bed--the only bed in the tiny shack--for weeks now. Fresh straw tick on a clean feather bed in an otherwise run down shack wasn't the strangest thing either of them had ever seen, but it didn't seem polite to question it. Their immediate needs had been provided for; wood for the stove, food in the pantry, a swing on the porch and a quilt on the bed. He thought if he wasn't so tired, if Rose weren't dying, he'd be more curious, or more disturbed by this. Instead, all he could do was feel grateful for whomever might have been responsible for creating this haven for them.

Rosette stirred, murmuring what sounded like the tag end of a conversation. "You can find all that out from a hair? What, are you Sherlock or something?" she mumbled, and rolled onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room, sleepy and a little confused until she focused on him. She smiled. "Morning," she said with a sweet smile.

"Morning," Chrono said, and leaned in to kiss her. A chaste kiss just above her brows, and second kiss on the mouth, which was much less chaste. Rosette kissed back, hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. Warmth filled him up and spilled over. He never wanted this to end, this easy intimacy, this affection, something he hadn't allowed himself to think was possible. "Another dream?" He asked when he came up for air.

"Yeah. There was some kind of g-man, trying to find Jack the Ripper," she frowned. "No, not Jack the Ripper, someone like him, someone who's killing for the fun of it. Like it's a hobby or something."

"You have such pleasant dreams," Chrono said dryly.

"Sometimes, I think I've been dreaming since we came here," Rosette said. "This place, it's falling apart, but at the same time, it's perfect."

"It really is," Chrono said, and smiled. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Don't burn anything," Rosette murmured, and drifted back to sleep.

**5\. Penitent (Pre-Series)**

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

His heart beats slowly, and it is the loudest thing in the crypt at times, especially in winter.

The tomb is sealed, but there is air and water and silence.

Everything he needs, and everything he deserves.

Mostly, he sleeps, the functions of his body slowing as he enters a state not unlike hibernation.

When he's awake, he sometimes wonders if hibernation is anything like being dead. Occasionally, he wonders why he's still alive--would suicide be a sin for a devil other devils called Sinner? He smiles at the thought, sometimes. When he is awake, he cleans the crypt and stone coffin as best he can.

It hurts to move at first, because he'd been lying or sometimes sitting in one position for too long, and his muscles are stiff. He forces the issue, putting one foot in front of the other as he makes his usual rounds. He dusts off the coffin, clears away any debris, traces the wards and spirals back to the coffin. He's done this often enough that he's lost count of how often he's done this, and every movement is ritual, automatic.

He kneels down by the coffin, sitting back on his heels. "I remember. I remember you telling me the exact moment I was going to be attacked by one of your protectors," Chronos began, his voice cracked and reedy with disuse. "I remember the look on your face when you told me that I was going to be the one to kill you. I loved you from that moment, Mary. To have lived with visions of the past and future all your life is a burden I can't even imagine, and you were so young. Is that why you came away with me? Because the burden was too much to bear?"

There is never an answer, but then, Chronos never expects one. It is enough to talk, even if there is no one who can listen. He talks until his voice dies of every random thing that comes into his mind. His travels, the rebellion, Aion--every thing Mary already knows. Sometimes he tells stories, or recites poetry that Mary had sometimes quoted. The poetry of poets who hadn't been born yet, and those forgotten by history.

When he can no longer speak, he kisses the tips of his fingers, and touches the cross engraved on the stone coffin. He does not pray, or cross himself. He kneels in silence for a long time, then shakes out his cloak, wraps himself in it, and curls up by the crypt again. There is always a sense that he is waiting for something, but he doesn't know what it is.


End file.
